In the prior art, when a communication failure occurs on the unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), it is usually to realize fast communication topology reconstruction by reconstructing communication topology so as to avoid the UAV collision accidents and to restore the formation shape.
After a fast communication topology reconstruction, all the UAVs will be secure, although some of the UAVs may have left the formation (they are flying along with the predetermined reference track at a different altitude or flying back to the airport to which they belong on their own), and the remaining UAVs keep flying to the target area in the formation. However, the communication cost of the formation corresponding to the reconstructed communication topology is not always optimal, thus it is necessary to reoptimize the communication topology so as to minimize the communication cost of the formation and to continually maintain the formation shape by UAV position reconstruction (exchange the positions of the UAVs in the formation shape, or fill up the vacancy of the UAV left the formation with another UAV).